Infinite
by Usami
Summary: On the brink of his retirement, Tech looks back on how much things have changed...and marvels at how they've stayed the same.


****A while back, I had somehow gotten back into _Loonatics: Unleashed_ and wanted to write a story. This fic was actually a story idea I had back when the show first premiered, but I never really got around to writing it until recently, thanks to some encouragement from a friend. I only finished it a week ago, though, so now I'm posting it up. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

**Infinite**

With a heavy thud, the large metallic equipment was set in place. The green glow around it then faded as Tech blinked, his eyes returning to his normal golden-green. He sighed, taking a glance around his new lab with a satisfied nod.

"Looks like everything is all set," he declared. "I guess we're finally done." Though the statement was said with some relief to be finished with the manual labor, there was also an underlying regret for what that signified.

When he was met with only silence, he looked around in puzzlement. And as he turned, he found each of his teammates spread throughout the lab, finding a spot amidst the machines (or even simply on _top_ of them) and lightly dozing.

He shook his head a little, though he couldn't blame them for being tired. Regularly saving the universe took enough of a toll on its own. But he suspected that they all underwent some additional stress since the day he expressed his plans to them…

oOoOo

_"__I__'__m__ retiring.__"_

_ Silence fell over the control room, heavy with the weight of his words._

_ "Come again?" the orange-suited duck finally managed to ask._

_ Tech glanced around the table, taking in each of his teammates. "You heard what I said. I've already begun making the necessary arrangements to return to Acmetropolis."_

_"__Wait,__so__…" __the __bunny__ in__ pink __said,__ pushing __back __blonde__ hair__ in__ an__ anxious __gesture,__ "__you __mean__ it__'__s__ not __even __just__ that__ you__'__re__ leaving__ the__ team?__ You__'__re__ actually_ leaving_ leaving?__"_

_ Tech nodded._

_ "Huh…figures you'd ditch us eventually," the mallard huffed. But Tech had enough experience with the attitude to detect the hurt that the words tried to conceal._

_ "Rrhhng kkrrn ppptttt pppttttrrhhng wrong?" the devil wondered sadly._

_ Eyes softening at such a question, Tech felt his conviction waver. "No…no, of course you guys didn't do anything wrong. It's just…" He sighed. "I think it's just time for me to finally step down. That's all."_

_ "But-you-can't-just-leave-us! What-are-we-supposed-to-do-without-you?" the roadrunner exclaimed, his speedy tone almost frantic._

_ Tech shook his head. "You guys don't need me anymore. Trust me; the universe will be fine without me."_

_ "But…Chief…" the pink-clad bunny tried once more._

_ He held up his hand, halting further arguments. "I've already decided. I'll be clearing out what I need from the lab and heading back to Acmetropolis as soon as possible."_

_ The team exchanged shocked expressions, turning upset eyes to the members who had yet to say anything, hoping they could convince the coyote to stay. But the two silent Loonatics could see…they knew well that there was no changing Tech's mind._

oOoOo_  
><em>

Between the announcement and assisting with the transfer of his things to Acmetropolis, he knew the others were undoubtedly drained – emotionally as well as physically, if not more so. And though he realized they should perhaps return to Blanc soon in case an emergency turned up, he didn't have the heart to wake them just yet.

So he simply let them sleep. In the meantime, he decided that taking a walk would be an appropriate way to relax and sort through his own jumbled thoughts.

* * *

><p>It had been years since he lived there, but Tech still considered Acmetropolis home.<p>

Though he hadn't been _unhappy_ on Planet Blanc, if he was being honest. In fact, he and the others had lived quite well when they made Planet Blanc their new base of operations. There had been a lot of things to get used to, of course, but they had settled down there quite easily enough with time. And despite being in a foreign land, it had felt oddly at home there. There was quite a number of anthros in Blanc, more than there had been in Acemtropolis, and the Loonatics had no qualms about starting and raising families in their new adopted home.

Still, there was always something special about Acmetropolis to Tech…to _all _of them. It was the city where they had started; the place where the meteor hit, granting them their powers…the place where the Loonatics had formed, and where they all met to begin with.

That was the reason why, even during his stay on Blanc, Tech always kept an eye on the city, making note of changes that took place so he would never be too surprised when it looked different. It was why he made it a priority to visit at least once a year (when they weren't saving the city from some disaster or super villain)…why, even after all the time he lived on Blanc, after the life he had created on that planet, he wanted to retire in the city where he had gotten his start, Acmetropolis.

Just as all the others had.

It was that thought that brought Tech back to his present location, a bench in the middle of Acmetropolis Park. He had been there trying to meditate, to clear his mind as he had been taught years ago, but the familiarity of his surroundings was hard to ignore. Upon leaving his lab, his feet had automatically wandered into the area. It was the place where, a year after the meteor hit, the mayor had presented them with a plaque to honor their services.

So it was no surprise that it would be this spot that the city chose to build statues of the Loonatics in their honor.

Opening his eyes, Tech looked up at the stone versions of his friends. Of course there were similar memorials to the Loonatics in Blanc, but those were dedicated to _all_ the previous Loonatics. The statues in Acmetropolis were special, because they were in honor of the team's original members; Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Rev Runner, and Slam Tasmanian.

There wasn't a statue of Tech in the memorial, though the city officials had offered to make one of him. But it hadn't felt right; he didn't think it was fair to have a statue honoring him when he was still alive while the others weren't.

Tech sighed, looking up at the statues of his friends once more as his mind began drifting through time. No one had really noticed the phenomenon until much later. The Loonatics had spent years living on Planet Blanc, fighting to keep the universe safe, and had lives and families long before any of them started showing signs of aging; reflexes slowing, strength waning, senses dimming…it started happening to all of them.

All of them except Tech.

No one thought much of it, though, since each symptom could be explained as simply fatigue, and Tech's regeneration ability could help him not feel as tired. The Loonatics decided a vacation was in order, just them and their families spending time together. But it was then that someone pointed out that Tech looked more like his son's older brother than his father. That, and the absence of their color-altering suits allowed Tech to notice other signs of aging he lacked – whitening or graying of fur, molting or shedding or balding, wrinkles…It was enough for him to question what exactly was taking place.

Curious as well as concerned, Tech began examining his physical structure to try and determine why he didn't seem to be aging as the others were. He suspected that it had to do with his regeneration powers, but the results of his tests were not anything he ever expected.

Because his regeneration allowed him to heal, he was able to choose how much of his tissue was repaired when he was injured. That he already knew. But after conducting some tests, he discovered that, when he underwent full-body regeneration that occurred automatically (such as after he had been disintegrated), then he was regenerated to the physical state he had been when he _first_ received his powers. And though mentally he remained the same as always, physically he would be returned to the age he was when the meteor first hit. So, while all the others continued to age, Tech occasionally was back to the time of his days at the Acme Institute.

It wasn't that he didn't age _at __all_ – he did, just as any normal being would. It was only when he was forced to do a full-body regeneration, when he had no control of it, that aging was interrupted and he returned to a younger state.

He tried to be more careful after that, doing his very best to ensure that a full-body regeneration was never necessary so that he could age normally. But protecting the universe was a dangerous duty, and often regenerating was beyond his control. As such, Tech remained young and able to continue as a Loonatic, even as the others finally decided to retire.

Of course, the other Loonatics took their time before hanging up the cape, including taking the time to choose their replacements. They had decided against choosing members of their families; not just because genes were unpredictable and not all their children had powers, but also because their children – old enough by then to have children of their own – had no prior training for the job up to that point. The Loonatics themselves began protecting Acmetropolis before upgrading to the universe, but their successors had to be especially prepared for the difficult task ahead. So, before retiring, the members of the Loonatics first had to search and locate suitable candidates to replace them (and luckily, there were plenty of inhabitants on Blanc who could fit the job), and then train them, preparing for the day when they would take their place.

But even though Tech also selected an individual to train under him (with Rev leaving, he thought it necessary to find someone else to assist him in the lab), he remained an active member of the team. Actually, it was Ace's suggestion for Tech to remain on Blanc and mentor the new Loonatics while the others retired back to Acmetropolis (because even with the families they created on Blanc, the city meant as much to them as those who still lived there).

The coyote had agreed to do so, though had some reservations about it. Though he was (technically) the oldest and most experienced member, he made it clear to the new team that he was _not_ the leader. He was merely an advisor as well as an active participant. And he planned to only remain for a while, teaching and guiding the new Loonatics until he thought they were ready to be on their own before joining his friends in retirement.

Yet while the others had "retired", they had continued to serve as heroes and protectors of Acmetropolis ("One less place for you guys to worry about," Ace had once told a concerned Tech). And that was how Tech learned that, after protecting the city one last time, the friends he had come to know all those years ultimately met their end.

He had returned to Acmetropolis, along with the others' growing families and the new Loonatics, to commemorate the sacrifice they made to protect Acmetropolis, their home. He had given a speech to honor their memory, and watched the unveiling of their statues in that familiar place in the park. And then he had returned to Blanc with the others, throwing himself into inventing and being a Loonatic to help ease the pain of his loss.

It was the best way he knew to deal with his emotions; by losing himself in his work. Inventing was how he dealt with the disappointment of failure, how he celebrated achieving success…it helped him suffer through the criticism of his college days, to work off the stress of defending a city and then the universe, to cope with the changes of everything that was thrown at him.

And being a Loonatic helped him retain some sort of connection to the others; doing the job that he used to do with them, training the members that they themselves picked out. It wasn't _exactly _the same as before, of course, but it was something at least. And remaining on Planet Blanc allowed him to keep an eye on their families, to check on them once in a while whenever he went to see his own.

Luckily, though some of his descendants inherited special abilities, none of them seemed to have his regeneration ability. It was a double-edged sword, though; while he was glad that none of his family would have the same problem he had, it also meant that he was able to witness more people he cared for leave his life.

That was how it went for a while; even after training the new recruits until they were a strong enough team of their own, he continued to remain an active member of the Loonatics. He invented for them, fought with them, regenerated enough times to remain young enough to stay on as they also picked new recruits and retired, and the process started all over again. He checked up on families once in a while, visited Acmetropolis at least once for the anniversary of his friends' deaths, but mostly he kept himself busy working as a Loonatic. And while he kept track of days to remember the important ones, he was so absorbed in his work that he lost count of how many years had passed since he last saw his friends in the first place.

Until now, that is.

"Look, there he is! I told you guys he'd be here."

His ears twitched at the familiar voice, but he remained seated at the bench even as they landed behind him and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner," Tech retorted.

"Well, we thought you'd be here," the voice of the pink-clad bunny piped up, "but we were looking for black and green, so we missed ya for a bit."

Tech nodded in understanding. After all, they were so used to seeing him in uniform, he couldn't blame them for forgetting what he looked like in casual wear.

Things were silent for a moment as the group stared up at the statues of the original Loonatics, paying homage to their ancestors. Though they were several generations removed, they learned enough about them from Tech, and often visited the memorial with their coyote mentor whenever they had time to visit. It was the only place in Acmetropolis they were very familiar with…though Tech had a feeling they would become more acquainted with the city in order to find his lab again.

With a sigh, Tech finally rose to his feet and turned to face them, the new Loonatics team. "Are you guys heading back?"

The yellow-suited member nodded. "We can't afford to be away for too long," he said, the seriousness clear in his soft tone.

"Yup," the orange-wearing duck added, cracking his knuckles. "Y'know how it is. Galactic crises, disasters, super-powered villains…all in a day's work for a superhero."

Tech grinned. "Of course."

"But…" the bunny said hesitantly, "are you sure we can't convince you to come back with us?"

"Sorry. I'm retired now, remember?"

"Yeah-but-you-don't-look-old-or-anything," the roadrunner protested. "And-you-can-still-kick-serious-butt-so-it's-not-like-you-_need_-to-retire. Besides-we-need-you-who-else-can-build-those-awesome-high-tech-gadgets-we-use-all-the-time?"

Tech frowned a little at the red-clad bird's insinuation. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'm leaving you guys in good hands."

His eyes then drifted to the female coyote dressed in blue, who seemed to shift a little in her spot. "I may be smart," she said, "but I'm nowhere near as smart as you."

"You'll be fine, trust me. I wouldn't be leaving the rest of my lab on Blanc to just _anyone_."

She smiled shyly, though her eyes glittered with pride for being seen worthy by her predecessor.

Tech wistfully watched as the roadrunner began to apologize to the coyote for his earlier comment, reminding him of back when he and Rev shared similar moments. Indeed, the way these two behaved was very similar to how Rev and he were all those years ago. He knew they would be, of course, having seen them grown up that way.

In fact, all of the members before him were remarkably similar to their ancestors, which had surprised him when he watched them growing up as children. But the biggest surprise was when they were chosen by the former team to become the new Loonatics. Watching them, seeing them already beginning to form the same dynamics, the same bonds as their ancestors had, left Tech with the painful familiarity of the friends he had lost so long ago. And as they eased in their new roles as the new defenders of the universe, as they prepared and trained and learned to work together as a _team_ as well as friends, he was suddenly acutely aware of the many years since his own beginnings as a Loonatic…And he realized then that it was finally time to move on.

That was also why he had chosen his great-granddaughter (several generations removed) to train in the lab, in order to complete the dynamic that a group like them created. Having her fill in his spot allowed him to finally leave the team when their training was complete.

"Ppptttt pppttttgblaa kkrrn kkrrn gblaa without you," the purple devil murmured sadly. It seemed to be the thought on everyone's minds.

"He's right," the bunny added. "Besides, do you really think we're ready to do this without your help?"

Tech smiled softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You guys will be fine. The universe will have nothing to fear with you guys around."

The Loonatics' mood seemed to brighten a little, encouraged by the fact that their mentor believed in them so much. "We'll do our best," she said, the leading voice of the team.

Tech nodded. "I know you will. And besides," he continued a bit jokingly, "now that I'm leaving, maybe you can find someone else to wear the green uniform."

He caught the frown on the blue-clad coyote's face, and he knew that she didn't appreciate his humor. Due to remaining a member of the team for so long, Tech had continued wearing the green suit the entire time. When he began recruiting individuals to train in the lab, those members were given a blue suit to wear instead. Part of him began to wonder if she was considering donning the green uniform herself.

Then she shared a look with the pink-clad bunny, who turned back to Tech and shook her head. "No way," she said in a serious tone, once again stepping up and speaking for the whole team. Though she looked a lot like Lexi, her eyes shone with the same sapphire spark that Ace always had. "As long as you're alive…as long as you're able, the green suit will always be reserved for you, Chief."

Tech blinked, a swell of conflicting emotions rising within him. Part of him hoped that he would never have to take her up on it, yet he also truly did appreciate the notion; to know he was always welcomed among them, that there were people he could always return to. And the ever lingering surprise of her use of his title, no matter how many times he was called that before.

He had given the title of Chief to Ace all those years ago, using it for the rabbit up until the others all retired and Ace had given it to _him_. As they left, Ace had called it back to him before the new recruits, making 'Chief' his title as the senior member of the team. It stuck with him ever since then, and each new team of Loonatics referred to him as such.

Hearing her call him that now, though, reminded him of that day as Ace and the others were leaving…He remembered how Ace had asked him to take care of the new team, and his response of using the leader's title once more. The earnest expression he used when he spoke it that last time echoed in his mind, underlying the bunny's voice as she used the term on him. And as Ace's reply rang in his ears, he found it appropriate now that he should repeat it to one of Ace's descendants.

So, with a shake of his head, he said, "No…that's not me anymore. From now on, _you_ are the Chief."

Her eyes widened. "But – !" she protested, and he heard his own voice echoing with hers.

"No buts," he interrupted, Ace's voice and words continuing to guide him. "You're in charge now." Glancing at the rest of the team for a moment, he turned back to her. "Take care of things, all right, Chief?"

The pink bunny nodded, excitement in her determination. "I will! I'll make you proud!"

Tech smiled. "I already am." Then he looked up at the statues that were watching over them. "Your ancestors would be, too."

"Even mine?" the yellow-clad member asked softly, as though almost hesitant to hear the answer.

Tech looked up, studying the young man. He was used to seeing humanoids as members of the team, but this was the first ever that a Frelengian had joined the Loonatics. What's more, he had been surprised when a member of the royal family – of Zadavia's line – had arrived on Blanc, determined to make a difference for not just his own world, but the universe. When he had been chosen to take over the yellow mantle, he had been a bit of the odd man out, being the only one who hadn't known the others previously.

Still, the group had accepted him in time, and he became an invaluable member of the team, balancing out the bunny's impulsive and brash nature with a cooler, more thoughtful demeanor. He was a good fit with the team, and once more creating that unique dynamic that made the Loonatics works so well. Tech couldn't imagine this team without him.

"Of course," the elder coyote answered. "You haven't given her a reason not to be."

The young man smiled; small, shy, but still clearly present on his composed features.

"But now what?" the duck asked. "If you're not 'Chief' anymore, what do we call you?"

Tech shrugged. "I didn't always used to be your chief, y'know." And it was true; this was the first group of Loonatics that he had already been familiar with as individuals prior to their recruitment. "Just call me what you used to when you were kids."

The Loonatics glanced at each other, exchanging curious expressions. "I-dunno," the roadrunner said. "After-all-this-time-it'll-be-hard-calling-you-Uncle-Tech-again."

Thinking about it for a moment, Tech had to admit he was right. Especially since, at the moment, he was physically close to them in age. "Tech's fine."

The bunny in pink stepped forward suddenly. "No matter what we call you, you're always a member of the team…and you'll always be family."

Tech was surprised when she suddenly embraced him, but his arms automatically wrapped around her; just as they had with Lexi, the day they were saying goodbye. He wasn't much for physical contact and preferred his personal space, but there were moments – moments like then with Lexi, and moments like now with her descendant generations later – that he could make exceptions for.

Looking up, he then extended an arm out to his great-granddaughter, and she quickly came forward to join in the embrace. He held the girls close to him, letting the hug say the goodbye he couldn't.

And before he knew it, all the members of the Loonatics rushed forward, enveloping him in an embrace and burying him in warmth. Even the orange-suited mallard, just as proud as his ancestor, joined in the sea of sentiment.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Tech closed his eyes to keep the burning tears back. His mind was taken back to that moment, years ago, as he was saying goodbye to the others. Surrounded by the team – the family he had gotten to know and care for. It was the same now as it had been then, right down to the purple-clad devil wrapping his broad arms around all of them and lifting the group off the ground.

It reminded Tech that, even though they were saying goodbye, that even though things would be different, the friendship and love that tied them all together would never change.

**The End**


End file.
